Dark Thoughts
by sakimidare
Summary: Things that happen under cover of darkness are kept hidden for a good reason, and much better left alone, as he's about to find out. Mukuro, newly employed in an orphanage, begins to unravel secrets better kept buried… 6996, 1869, 10069 and others.AU,Dar


A/N: 'Kay, you know what? I'm not even going to try and justify myself… Its all Mukuro's fault.

Random stuff below enclosed in brackets that you may read for sadistic value or just skip:

[[Mukuro: -eye twitch- How exactly is it my fault?

Me (shortly): You fill me with ideas. It's your fault for existing.

Hibari: …that's what I keep telling him, herbivore.

Me: -PMSing- Don't you dare bitch about him when you're wetdreaming about him every night.

Mukuro: o.O LolWut.

Hibari: …..-bursts into purple flames- Why you-

Me: Kyaaaa! /bitten to death mercilessly/]]

Summary: Mukuro, newly employed in an orphanage, begins to unravel secrets better kept buried…

Fic Notes: Alright, so, first of all, this is AU. Mukuro is an ordinary human being (well, with exceptional good looks and intelligence, but no real power), he doesn't have enough motivation to want to destroy the world, his red eye is still there but there's no kanji in it, its just simple heterochromia, and as a result of all these factors, while he doesn't want to destroy the world like in the anime, he's still pretty frustrated with life.

Also, this fic is supposed to be dark. There _will_ be violence and mature themes later on.

….and pairings. Lots and lots of pairings, multiple pairings with one character, and God knows what else. Also, mentions of non-con.

Also, Byakuran's age isn't given in the Wikia, so if anyone could confirm his canon age, much thanks to them. All I know is that he's in his early mid twenties.

**Dark Thoughts**

**[Monochromatic]**

Looking out at the dreary sky, pouring grey rain down on the greyer hill on which the little orphanage was situated through the window of the car he was sitting in, Mukuro let his thoughts wander.

Not for the first time, he found himself thinking with a resigned bitterness about how the job didn't suit him at all. Unfortunately, he was intelligent enough to realize that this wouldn't be the last time, either.

The bluenette wasn't here because he wanted to be, he wasn't even here because he actually needed a job. He was here to ….

Mukuro sighed for the millionth time that evening. Really, to be very honest, he was running away.

He was running away from a man who called himself his father, but behaved like anything but, he was running away from advances by a woman who he couldn't bear even looking at, he was running away from getting married, having kids and settling down into a monotonous life like hundreds of others, he was running away from the fact that he was a human being who had absolutely no power over destiny and the things that happened to him.

Mukuro Rokudou was running away from destiny.

As the car began its slow progress up the hillside, he suddenly felt a desperation, a sudden overwhelming impulse to get out of the car and run, run, run away into the surrounding wilderness. Wasn't this the same thing? This little, monochrome world that he had brought himself to, had sought refuge in? Wasn't it the same as everyday life? Dull, insignificant, meaningless, fading slowly to white ….

"Relax, you are the one who chose this." He reminded himself. "You are the one making the choices now, Mukuro."

Besides, he could just stay here where his father or his so-called admirers – both male and female – couldn't reach him till his head calmed down, and then take off somewhere more appealing. This was nothing but a stepping stone for him, after all.

Hearing a muffled "Come in" the Chauffeur opened the door to the office for the bluenette.

Seriously, what kind of an orphanage had its own car, anyway?

Not that he was complaining. He probably couldn't have found the place on his own anyway. It was at the very least twenty or so miles away from the nearest human habitat. _Probably why they needed the car._

He entered, smiling politely, scanning the room's occupants.

Behind a large desk sat the man who was probably the Director, but if that was indeed the case, he was too young for his job. He didn't look older than his early mid twenties at the most.

The man smiled up at him, gesturing to the seat before him.

"Please be seated, You would be Mukuro-kun, am I right?"

"I would prefer it without the intimate honorific, Mr. Gesso." Mukuro replied, the faintest twitch visible over his right eye.

"Eh?" Amethyst eyes widened innocently. Mukuro was not entirely sure why it seemed like an act to him. "I though Mukuro-kun was Japanese."

"With all due respect, I would prefer not to discuss my ethnicity." The bluenette offered him a blindingly bright smile, as if he hadn't just snubbed his Boss on his first day on a new job.

In truth, Mukuro was half-Japanese, from his mother's side.

The mother that had abandoned him in favour of some other man who had offered her more gold than his biological father ever could.

His hatred for the woman who had been his 'mother' had never died down enough for him to begin to acknowledge his roots.

Averting his eyes from the sharp amethyst gaze of the white-haired angelic looking person that was Byakuran Gesso – the Director of this orphanage, apparently – he hadn't imagined the male to be this young, but hey, at least he was right about the white hair – his eyes immediately fell on the purple tattoo right under his eye.

…_..what a strange place for a tattoo … _

Despite the commanding authority Byakuran's presence had, for some reason Mukuro couldn't bring himself to think of him as completely respectable.

He shifted his eyes to survey the other occupant of the room.

Black haired, he was pretty sure the man was of either Japanese, Chinese or mixed Japanese-Chinese roots. He had slanted grey-blue eyes that promised dark things and glinted like steel, and Mukuro was pretty sure the man was a killer. As in, not just looks-wise – because even a straight person like Mukuro would have to admit he was handsome, in a ruthlessly efficient kind of way he couldn't describe without feeling a cold shiver run through his spine – but his whole body language, his aura was that of a man who didn't hesitate to crush anything that stood in –and out of – his path mercilessly in an iron grip.

His curiosity must have shown on his face, because Byakuran noticed it.

Letting out a trilling, melodious laugh that didn't sound like quite right, he smiled at the heterochromatic male.

" a business associate of mine, so you might be seeing a lot of him around. You see, I stay in this house too."

Well, that was new. Why would someone like Byakuran Gesso stay in a secluded, dark, lonely little house like this? Didn't he have a family or something? He looked like the type that liked to play around. Surely that would be impossible staying here?

As if sensing his thoughts, Byakuran waved a dismissive hand.

"Nagi!"

"Hai?" A girl with long hair covering a side of her face spoke up right behind him, making the bluenette flinch, almost. He hadn't seen or sensed her approach.

"Please take Mukuro-kun to his room." Byakuran inclined his head. "I look forward to working with you, Mukuro-kun, Nagi-chan will tell you all you need to know."

…he hadn't dropped the honorific after all.

Mukuro had half a mind to go back right now. This man was seriously getting on his nerves.

Steeling himself, he followed the girl, trying to make polite conversation – alright, so it was more like trying to find out what he could about this place and its inhabitants.

"So… Miss Nagi was it?" he began, dreading his lack of social skills. Well, it wasn't exactly his fault he was a loner and never made an effort to get along with people – the ones that didn't interest him.

_Like a flock of sheep…._

The girl silently nodded.

"I'm Rokudou Mu-"

"I know." She interrupted him. "You are Rokudou Mukuro, 24, and will be working as an Academical instructor in the orphanage. Your room is this way."

...What else was he supposed to say now?

"Kufu, I'm new here, so I was wondering what sort of people the staff members are." He decided on being honest.

Nagi fixed him with her single purple eye.

He was suddenly filled with foreboding.

"Just do as you are told and there won't be any trouble." She spoke after a while of silence.

"I beg your pardon?"

What the Hell did that mean? It didn't have anything to do with their conversation.

"Just do as you are told." She repeated, slowly as if talking to a child.

"I don't get it." Mukuro smiled stiffly. "Of course I will do my best to- "

"Follow me." Was all he got as a reply.

"Fufufu, I wonder how long he will last. He looks pretty intelligent to me, he might actually work."

Hibari stared at the marshmallow the other was squeezing between his fingers. What an abominable habit ….

"The herbivore will have to do." He finished. "It would be inconvenient if we had to change employees every month. It's troublesome."

"Hmmm, I suppose so." The older male plopped the marshmallow in his mouth. "At any rate, he should prove interesting, don't you think?"

Byakuran wondered when Mukuro would realize that he hadn't included his Japanese roots in his application, and start wondering how Byakuran knew.


End file.
